


Hyvää joulua pohjolaan

by Versaillion



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Suomi | Finnish, Transgender
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versaillion/pseuds/Versaillion
Summary: Tämä on koulua varten kirjoitettu tarina jonka kirjoitin vuonna 2016. Tämä ei ole enään sellainen mitä kirjoittaisin, mutta halusin julkaista sen että en enää hukkaa tätä.





	Hyvää joulua pohjolaan

Junat kiisivät ohi toisensa perään eikä vieläkään pilkahdusta kaan Espoosta tulevasta  
junasta jossa Alexin poikaystävä, Rami matkusti Rovaniemelle joulua viettämään  
kumppaninsa kanssa.  
Alex hönki lämmintä henkeä lapasiinsa ja vilkuili hälläväliä junan  
tulosuuntaan verrytellen hyisiä jalkojaan jotka ehtivät viilentyä Alexin odottaessa  
talvipakkasessa.  
Sitten kuului kaukaa junan jymisevä ääni ja huomaamattaan juna saapui  
Alexin eteen.  
Junalla meni noin 2 minuuttia pysähtyä, ovet avautuivat ja lauma ihmisiä  
paisuivat ulos junasta kuin aalto.  
Alex kurotteli varpaillansa yrittäen nähdä ihmislauman yli  
edes vilkahdustakaan Ramista. Tilannetta ei auttanut että Alex oli lyhyt kuin mikäkin.  
Onneksi kuitenkin Rami, toisinkuin Alex, oli pitkä poika räikeän vihreillä hiuksilla niin jos ei  
häntä muuten pystynyt tunnistamaan ainakin hiukset paistoivat kilometrin päähän.  
Sittenpähän Ramin pieni hiustupsu näkyikin ihmisjoukon keskeltä. Alex huuteli Ramin nimeä  
ja näki kuinka pojan koko keho kääntyi tuon suuntaan voimalla. Rami kiirehti innoissaan  
Alexin luo ja syöksyi halaamaan häntä. Hieman horjahtaneena Alex halasi Ramia takaisin.  
Rami oli ihan lämmin juuri junasta tullessaan ja halatessaan Ramin lämpimät jalat  
lämmittivät Alexin hyisiä reisiä. Alex nosti katseensa Ramiin ja antoi tuolle leveän hymyn.  
Sitten he painoivat tervehdys suukon toistensa huulille ja lähtivät menemään parkkipaikalle  
hakemaan Alexin moottoripyörää jolla hän saapui Ramia hakemaan. Päästyään  
parkkipaikalle Alex kiipesi pyöränsä selkään ja kypärän päähän pistettyään hän ojensi  
Ramille vara kypäränsä. Käynnistettyään pyörän Rami kiipesi Alexin selän taa ja asettautui  
mukavasti. Sitten he lähtivät ajamaan Alexille päin.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
__  
Kotiin saapuessansa pojat potkaisivat kenkänsä eteisen vaatekaappiin ja marssivat sisälle.  
Alexin perhe oli mennyt joululomalle Lontoosen sukulaisten luo viettämään mukavaa aikaa  
mutta Alex halusi jäädä kotiin ja pitää Ramin kanssa oman joulunsa. Onneksi Ramilla ei ollut  
joululle mitään suunnitelmia aluksi kaan joten hänen oli helppo tulla Alexin tykö. Ramin  
perhe ei enää viettänyt joulua Ramin ukin kuoltua seitsemän vuotta sitten. Hänen ukkinsa oli  
ainoa joka piti joulun henkeä yllä. Joten tämä oli Ramille ensimmäinen joulu moneen  
vuoteen. Alex heitti takkinsa nojatuolia vasten ja tepasteli takan ääreen laittaen puita sinne.  
Pitäähän sitä puolen tunnin odotuksen jälkeen pakkasessa hieman edes lämmitellä. Hän  
raapaisi tulitikun ja sytytti tulen palamaan. Rami istui sohvalle samalla vilkuillen Alexia. Hän  
oli asettanut selässä olleen reppunsa jalkojensa juureen ja alkoi kaivamaan sitä. Saatuaan puut syttymään ihan kunnolla Alex istuutui Ramin viereen ojentaen koipensa ja huokaisten  
syvään ja pitkään. Rami vetäisi repustaan pienen paketin ja ojensi sen Alexille. “Hyvää  
joulua.” Tuo sanoi asettaen suukon Alexin ohimolle pyyhkien tuon etuhiukset ensin edestä  
pois. Alex hymähti hiljaa ja alkoi repimään lahjapaperia pienen laatikon päältä. Tutkailtuaan  
laatikkoa hetken hän laski sen reisillensä ja katsoi Ramia. Rami vain hymyili ja nyökkäsi  
pojalle. Alex päästikin muutaman tunkkaisen ja räkäisen naurahduksen, koska oli ehtinyt  
alkaa jo itkemään. Alex raapi laatikkoa auki tärisevin sormin ja veti sieltä liivin jota hän oli  
toivonut aina, mutta ei ollut pystynyt tilaamaan perheensä takia. Hän ryntäsi vessaan  
heittäen paitansa pois ja repien rintansa ympäriltä kasan sideharsoa ja heitti ne roskiin. Rami  
tuli perässä ja tirskahti Alexille joka yritti rimpuillen saada sidettä päällensä. Rami ojensi  
kätensä Alexin takaa ja auttoi vetämään liivin alas. Alex tunnusteli hetken liivin kangasta ja  
kosketti sen reunoja. Se oli tehty tukevasta mutta hyvin hengittävästä kankaasta ja oli  
valkoinen. Hän kohotti katseensa vastapäätä olevaa peiliä päin ja katsoi itsensä hymyllä joka  
ylettyi korviin saakka. Ei hän olisi koskaan odottanut Ramin tällaista lahjaa antavan. Hän  
taputteli rennosti rintakehäänsä ja tunnusteli kuinka laudaksi liivi sai hänet. Rami veti Alexin  
takaapäin tiukkaan halaukseen ja asetti leukansa tuon olalle. “Pidätkö siitä?” Hän kysyi  
hiplien Alexin navan yläpuolta. Alex hymyili kuvastukselleen ja siirsin silmänsä Ramin  
kuvastukseen. “Joo..” Hän myönsi kuiskaten. Rami hymähti ja tönäisi Alexia hiukkasen  
vetäydyttyään halauksesta. “Entä jos nyt syötäisiin jotain?” Hän kysäisi kävellen keittiötä  
päin. Lattialta hän nappasi Alexin riisuman paidan ja heitti sen Alexia päin. Hän ei tajunnut  
heti että Rami heitti paidan, joten paita vain paiskautui tuon kasvoja vasten. Rami naurahti ja  
meni keittiöön Alexin jääkaappia tutkimaan. Alex tuli perässä pistäen paitaa päällensä.  
Keittiöön saapuessaan hän jatkoi rintansa rummuttamista hellästi tyytyväisenä kun Rami  
kaivoi jääkaapista purkin hernekeittoa. Yleensä hernekeittoa ei pidetty jääkaapissa mutta  
Alex tykkäsi pitää ne kylmänä. Alex katsoi kultaansa kun Rami veti kaapista kattilan esiin.  
Samalla kun hän alkoi valmistelemaan hernekeittoa iltapalaksi Alex alkoi kirjoittamaan  
toverilleen Mirkalle viestiä kännykällään. Aikaisemmin Mirka oli ehtinyt jo viestiä lähettää  
mutta Alex huomasi sen vasta nyt.  
-Se sun tilaama lahja Ramille tuli postiin.  
Alexilla syttyi hymy huulille. Häneltähän oli evätty netistä ostaminen, joten Mirka auttoi  
tilaamaan Ramille lahjan. Alex nosti katseensa puhelimesta ja katsoi Ramia. “Hei Rami… Mä  
käyn nopeesti Postissa.” Rami nyökkäsi kääntäen hellan lämpötilaa isommalle. “Aja  
varovasti” Hän tokaisi kaivaen kauhan laatikosta ja Alex tepasteli eteiseen. Hän nopsaan veti  
nahkakengät jalkaansa ja kävi tuolin nojalta hakemassa takkinsa. Viuhaan hän oli jo ovesta  
ulos kirmannut ja käynnisti moottoripyöränsä taas kerran, tällä kertaa hiukalla  
värkkäämisellä. Sitten hän oli jo lähtenyt matkaan.

Alexin onneksi posti ei ollut kuin 10 minuutin ajamisen päässä hänen kodistaan.  
Parkeerattuaan postia vastapäätä olevaan parkkiin hän kiirehti sisälle lämpimään ja  
tyytyväisenä katsoi jonon olemattomuuta postin tiskillä.  
Hän tepasteli tiskille ja kertoi tietonsa  
jolla hän paketin saisi itselleen. Tiskillä oleskellut täti lähti vireästi hakemaan Alexin tilaamaa  
lahjaa ja piakkoin saapui se käsissään.  
Alex allekirjoitti naisen ojentaman lapun ja hymäili  
onnessaan. Täti ehdotti lahjapaperiin käärimistä olettaen laatikon sisältävän joululahjan. Alex  
nyökkäsi mutta sitä ennen hän halusi tarkistaa laatikon sisällön. Hän varovasti avasi pienen  
pahvilaatikon jonka sisällä oli tummansininen samettirasia pehmein kulmin. Hän katseli  
rasiaa pienen hetken ja varovasti nosti kantta. Rasian sisällä oli pari kultaisia sormuksia  
joihin oltiin huolella kaiverrettu pienen pienet leijonan päät.  
Alexin pieni sydän pumppasi  
innostuksesta kun näki sormukset juuri niin täydellisinä kun hän oli ne korusivulla nähnyt.  
Hän laski rasian kannen ja asetti sen takaisin pahvilaatikon sisään sulkien sen huolella. Hän  
ojensi sen leveästi hymyilevälle kassatädille joka selvästi oli huomannut sormukset ja Alexin  
onnen.  
Hän kääri laatikon huolellisesti tummanpunaiseen lahjapaperiin jossa oli kultaisia  
mistelinoksia. Alex ehdotti kultaista lahjanauhaa ja kassatäti nyökkäsi sitoen lahjan ympärille  
metallisen kultaisen lahjanauhan.  
Saatuaan työnsä valmiiksi hän ojensi lahjan Alexin käsiin  
ja toivotti hyvää joulua nuorelle pojalle. Jotain hän perään huikkasi onnea kosintaan mutta  
Alex siinä kohtaan ehti jo tepastella ovesta ulos. Alex työnsi lahjan hellästi takkinsa taskuun  
ja veti sen vetoketjun kiinni ettei se ajaessa tipahtaisi moottoritielle.  
Käynnistettyään  
pyöränsä hän lähti matkaan.  
Viisi minuuttia enää niin hän olisi kotona. Alex hihitteli innoissaa kypäränsä alla, ei hän  
pystynyt odottamaan Ramin reaktiota tämän lahjaan. Alex siirsi katsettaan viereiselle  
kaistalle kuultuaan kiihdytetyn auton äänen. Hän huokaisi ja mietti vain kuinka turhaa ajaa  
ylinopeutta.  
Hän näki kuparin värisen auton kiihdyttävän lähemmäs ja lähemmäs. Alex  
havahtui tajuamaan että jos ei nyt käännä pyöräänsä auto törmäisi häneen. Alex yritti  
kääntyä oikealle päin tien sivuun että pystyisi välttämään auton mutta auton vauhti kiihtyi  
yht’äkkiä.  
Silmissä valahti sumea ja tärisevä kuva kun Alex tunsi auton ajavan tuon pyörän  
kylkeen, murskaten pojan vasemman jalan. Hänen suustaan kiipesi ulos verta hyytävä  
kirkaisu ja moottoripyörä kaatui maahan painaen pojan oikean jalan jäistä tietä vasten.  
Alex  
yritti vetää itseään pois pyörän alta pienin kätösinsä mutta ei ehtinyt paeta pidemmälle kun  
auto vyöryi päälle. . .  
_________________________________________________________________________

Rami vilkuili kelloa jokainen kulkeva minuutti. Oli kulunut jo hieman yli tunnin.  
Hän tiesi ettei  
posti ollut näin pitkän matkan päässä Alexin talosta. Olisi Alex hänelle ilmoittanut viestin  
kautta jos hänen kuului jossain muuallakin käydä vierailemassa.  
Polkien jalallansa puista  
lattiaa vasten Rami huolestuneena kuuli puhelimensa värinän. Hän nosti luurin korvaansa  
vasten ja vastasi puheluun huoli kurkussa.  
Puhelimen päästä kuului tuttu tytön ääni. Mirka  
rääkyi Ramille sekavia asioita ja Rami ainoastaan hahmotti tytön räkäisestä vinkumisesta  
Alexin nimen.  
Rami yritti rauhoitella itkevää tyttöä ja kysyi mitä tapahtui. Rami kuuli Mirkan  
vetävän syvään henkeä puhelimen toisessa päässä ja valmistautui siihen mitä Mirka tulisi  
sanomaan.  
“Alex.. Joutui kolariin.. Olen sairaalassa odotushuoneessa ja.. ja..” Mirka änkytti  
ja Ramin silmäkulma vingahti huomattavasti.  
Mirkan ääni alkoi taas lähtemään hallinasta kun  
hän parkui Ramille.  
“Lääkärit eivät kerro hänen tilastaan! Pyydän… Tule tänne nyt heti..!” ja  
Rami heti meni vetämään vaatteet päällensä, pamahtaen ulos ovesta hän nappasi autotallin  
sivussa seisovan Alexin isän pyörän.  
“Lähden sinne heti! Olen siellä pian!”  
Hän sanoi ääni  
täristen sulkien puhelun ja lähti vinhaan polkemaan. Ei näin voinut käydä. Ei jouluna, ei  
milloinkaan.  
Miksi Alex?  
_________________________________________________________________________

Rami pyörräiltyään puoli tuntia, hän vihdoin saapui sairaalalle. Rami paiskasi pyörän  
maahan ja juoksi sisälle sairaalan ovesta ja kiirruhti odotushuoneeseen jossa tunnisti tutut  
punaiset kiharat.  
Hän asteli virkkaasti henki nielussa tytön luo ja hengästyneenä katsoi tuota.  
Polvet rintaan vetänyt tyttö nosti hitaasti katseensa ylös Ramiin ja antoi kyynnelten valua  
kuin pienet vesiputoukset.  
Rami täristen kyykistyi alas katsoen Mirkaa ja avasi epäröiden  
suunsa joka vapisi pelosta.  
“O.. Oletko saanut mitään…?” Tuo kysyi ja pelkäsi Mirkan  
antavaa vastausta. Mirkan katse tipahti kaakeloitua lattiaa vasten ja taisteli kurkusta ylös  
kiipeävää parkua vastaan.  
“Alex.. Hän..” Mirka vapisten aloitti ja otti Ramia nopeasti kädestä  
tiukasti kiinni.  
Mirkan pieni kämmen oli märkä kyynelistä ja rä’äästä. Rami puristi kämmentä  
kumminkin käsin tukevasti.  
Nuorten viereen asteli sairaalan työntekijä ja katsoi Ramia. Poika  
säpsähtäen katsoi juuri eteensä tullutta naista. Nainen rauhallisella äänen sävyllä ilmoitti  
onnettomuuden aiheuttamista vammoista ja piti pienen tauon puheessaan.  
“.. Hän ei tule  
selviämään.” Hän lisäsi aikaisempaa hiljaisella äänellä ja laski katsettaan Ramista. Rami  
vain tuijotti naista hiljaa ja puristi Mirkan kämmentä entistä kovempaa.  
Hän valui kyykky  
asennostaan polvilleen tuijottaen kaakeleita. Hänen poskensa alkoivat pakollakin kastua  
nopeasti. Haudaten kasvonsa Mirkan polveen hän päästi kurkustaan täriseviä vinkumis  
ääniä. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä.  
Ei Alex voinut kuolla. Juuri kun he pääsivät näkemään  
toisensa pitkästä aikaa. Juuri kun ei tarvinnut pelätä muiden katseita.  
Juuri kun he saivat  
nauttia toistensa seurasta täysin onnellisina. Muutama tunti sitten Alex oli onnellisena rummuttanut rintakehäänsä.  
Nyt hän oli sairaalapedissä kuolemassa. Mikä sairas kohtalo  
saattoi tehdä näin? Eikö heillä saanut olla onnea? Rami melkein tukehtui omiin kyyneliinsä  
kun hän puristi Mirkaa kädestä.  
Mirka kaivoi taskuaan vasen käsi täristen. 

Hän veti sieltä hieman tuhoutuneen lahjapaketin ja antoi sen Ramille.  
Rami tuijotti pientä pakettia silmät  
täynnä kyyneliä. Ei nyt ollut aika lahjojen jakamiseen joten miksi ihmeessä Mirka edes viitsi  
sitä antaa.  
Mirkan sanojen jälkeen joilla hän ilmoitti sen olevan Alexilta Rami oli repinyt  
pahvilaatikon lahjapaperin kera pienen rasian ympäriltä.  
Hän tuijotti sitä täristen ja avasi  
kannen epäröiden. Pienet leijona päät kaiverrettuna kultaisiin kihlasormuksiin. Rami tuijotti  
niitä ällistyneenä ja puristi rasiaa rintaansa vasten kyyneleet pursuten silmistään.  
Änkyttäen kuivalla äänellänsä Rami ilmoitti “Hyvää vitun joulua meillekin.”

 

Loppu


End file.
